poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Galactic Senate/Leaving Coruscant
Here's how the Galactic Senate and Leaving Coruscant goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles III. now come to the Galactic Senate with several Senators in a huge room Chancellor Valrum: The Chair recognizes the senators from the sovereign system of Naboo. Palpatine: Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the senate, a tradedy has occurred which started right here with the taxation of the trade routes and has now engulfed our entire planet. In the oppression of the Trade Federation. Trade Fedeartion sentaor: This is outrageous! I object to the senator's staements Chancellor Valrum: The chair does not reconize the senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Palpatine: And now the Duke and Duchess of Maretonia, will discuss this matter. Duke: Honarable representatives of the Republic, we come to you under the greatest circumstance. Duchess: Maretonia has been invaded by the droid army of the Trade Federation... Trade Federation senator: I object! There is no proof! This is incredible. We recommend a commission sent to Maretonia to ascertain the truth. Alien senator: The congress accurs over the trade Federation! A commission must be pointed! Chancelor Valrum: The point... Alien: Excuse me, Chancellor. Palpatine: Enter the bureaucrat. The true rulers of the Republic. And on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear. Chancellor Valorum: The point is conceded. Will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations? Duke: We will not defer. We have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. Duchess: We were not elected to watch our people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, we suggest new leadership is neeeded. Duke: We move for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorun's leadership. all the senators start arguing about it Alien: ORDER!! Palpatine: Now they will elect a new Chancellor, a strong chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue. the Jedi council Brian: The pokemon will not pass the counicil's test, Master. They're too old. Gruff: These pokemon will become Jedi, I promise you. Brian: Do not defy the council, Master, not again. Gruff: I shall do what I must, Brian. Brian: If you would just follow the code, you would be on the council. They will not go along with you this time. Gruff: You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. the council Eevee: And thanks to Gruff, we got freed. Luke: So he helped you out? Leafoen: Yes, Sir. Starkiller: Be mindful of your feelings. Flareon: Yes, Sir. Luke: So, you wanna be trained as a Jedi? Vaporeon: Oh, yes Sir! We really wanna be Jedi Knights! Satelle: Patience! Umbreon: Yes, M'am. Luke: Now, what were your thougths like? Espeon: They're mindful and we think clearly of them. Luke: Mmm. Glaceon: Is something wrong, sir? Starkiller: We'll speak to you later tonight. Eevee: Yes, sir. night the sunsets over Coruscant and it comes to life with the lights turning on Jar Jar: Yousa people gonna die? Duke: We are not sure. Jar Jar: Gungans get pasted too, eh? Duchess: We hope not. Jar Jar: Gungans no dyin' without a fight. Wesa warriors. Wesa got a rand army. Dat's why you liken us, mesa tinks. the others come in Pilot: Your Highnesses. Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as supreeme chancellor. Palpatine: A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. Your Majesties, If I am elected, I promise to out an end to corruption. Duke: Who else was nominated? Pilot; Bail Antillies of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare. Palpatine: I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I will be Chancellor. Duke: We fear that by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, there'll be nothing left of our people, our way of life. Palpatine: I understand your concern, your Majesties. Unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. Duchess: Senator, this your areana. We feel we must return to ours'. Duke: We decided to go back to Maretonia. Palpatine: Go back? But your Majesties, be realistic. They'll force you to sign the treaty. Duke: We will sign no treaty, Senator. Duchess: Our fate will be no different than that the fate of our people. Captain. Captain: Your highness. Duke: Ready our ship. Palpatine: Please, your Majesties, stay here where it's safe. Duke:Iit is clear to us now that the Republic no longer functions. We pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the senate. then leave {meanwhile with the Jedi council, the Eeveelutions were there, along with Gruff and Brian.] Gruff: Will they be trained? Starkiller: No, they will not be trained. Gruff: No? Sylveon: Please, there my children. Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk